Forbbiden Loves
by DahliaStarr
Summary: Purple has fallen in love with a Vortainien. Their smeet soon falls in love with someone from her mother's planet. when war breaks lose between the two races, will she fight for her home planet? or for the one she loves?
1. Chapter 1

Forbidden Loves

…………………………………..

Chapter one: Flashbacks

He didn't want to remember. He didn't want to go on. The pain he was in was worse then any wound in battle. He tries running. Tries to run from the pain. He cannot. For the pain is inside. And it will always be there.

Tallest Purple glances around. All clear, all safe. He knocks gently on the door of the Vortainien's door. It opens, creaking in the process. A pale-blue eye stares form the darkness.

"Purple…." The voice murmurs in relief.

"Kie, I'm sorry but I couldn't wait any longer. I had to see you," Purple explains quietly, still hoping that no one would come to Kie's cabin tonight. He wanted to talk with her. And they could do that better if they were alone.

"Come. Do not worry, my love. I have told everybody not to come to my cabin unless they tell me first." Kie opens the door wider and turns to walk deeper inside her cabin.

Purple follows, aware that he was breaking the law yet again. But he could not get her out of his head. No matter how hard or how desperately he'd try, he could not forget Kie. She had done something to him. Not just to his mind but to his soul. His heart. Every part of his body was connected to her. They were one. Purple had known it when he had first met her.

It had been at the Shamalla (which is alien for our mall). They had bumped into each other and from then on they had been meeting in secret. Purple hated it. But he could not stop. He knew why. But he didn't want to say it. Or even to think it would be too much. But it was inevitable.

They had fallen in love with each other.

Purple shakes his head, as if to clear it, and walks down the long hallway to the lavender painted living room. It had not been the first time Purple had been here.

Kie settles down onto one of the sofas and pats the spot next to her. "Sit, my dear Purple. Sit and we will talk."

Purple sits and turns to Kie. He stares into her pale-blue eyes that only the Vortainiens have. He takes a deep breath and braces his shoulders.

"Is it true?" he asks.

She does not ask what he is talking about. She answers, "Yes. It is true."

Purple inhales sharply. "Kie, we have broken the law by meeting each other and now we have broken it even more! We should never have continued this relationship. If the others find out, then we will be killed! I don't care about myself being killed; it's you I'm afraid for. You and our smeet." He stands and starts to pace. Five steps, turn. Five steps, turn.

Kie clutches his lanky arm, stopping him from turning again. "Purple," she cries. "I know what will happen if they know. I don't know what to do." She hesitates before murmuring, "Our smeet will never know that you are her father. She will be raised as a Vortainien. She will never know that she is part Irken."

Purple stares at his mate. His head is shaking. "No, Kie. I'm so sorry but she will be raised on Irk. I cannot bare to have you as well as her gone from my life."

Kie looks shocked. Then she starts to sob. "And what makes you think that I will be able to bare that? Huh? What makes you think that I could…that I c-could leave y-you? How could I l-leave b-both of y-you?" Tears start to roll down her face. Her beautiful face.

Purple kneels beside Kie and embraces her she cries onto his shoulder. They stay there for a long time, Kie sobbing and Purple stroking her antennae, until Kie finally pulls back.

"Okay Purple. She will be raised as an Irken."

Purple cock his head. "How do you know it's a she, Kie?"

Kie shrugs. "I just do."

Purple suddenly smiles. It was so radiant that it lit up his whole face. "What shall her name be?"

Kie smiles to and says one word.

"Tak."


	2. Chapter 2 Crankiness and Headaches

Chapter two: Crankiness and Headaches

Purple's POV 

"Purple. Purple wake up!" a voice called. So familiar. Purple's eyes fluttered open. Red was standing over him with his hand raised, ready to smack his friend back into consciousness.

Purple lifted his head. "I'm up you idiot! No need to smack me!"

Red let his hand fall to his side. "Well, excuse me for waking you before I opened the box of donuts. I could've eaten them all and left not one for you, but I was kind enough to ask you if you wanted some! Now, you can either go back to sleep or have some donuts!" he turned and left the room.

Purple sat up and shook his head. That was twice now in the last week that he had had that dream. And it was always the same. _Oh, Kie! Why did you have to leave?_ He thought.

It had been over 50 years since Tak had been born, but Kie's leaving had left a hole in his heart. So huge that nothing could cure it. _That part of my life is over now._ He told himself sternly. But for some odd reason, he had a feeling that something was going to happen. Something bad. And soon.

Purple rose from his bed and strode out the door laser in hand. If Red had even _touched_ those donuts….

Purple found Red in the Snack Room. He was having trouble opening a box of sugar- powdered donuts. As purple walked in he looked up from his struggle with the tightly shut box.

"I thought you'd never come." Red was breathing heavily. _He can't even open a donut box?_ Purple thought irritably. _That's just sad._

"Wow, Red. You're letting a donut box beat you? You must be weaker then I thought! Give it to me and I'll open it if your wimpy arms can't." Purple snapped. His bad night sleep was making him irritated and cranky.

Red looked shocked. "What's gotten in your antenna lately? Honestly, you've been very snappish these passed few weeks."

"Well, maybe it's because you can't do anything simple like open a box of freaking donuts!"

Red stood, donuts forgotten. His hand moved to his belt where his weapons were held. "Say that again, Purple. I dare you."

Purple grabbed his laser and aimed it at Red. "No need to." He pulled the trigger and a beam of red shot out of the tip.

And it missed Tallest Red.

Red's gaze followed it until it hit a wall and disappeared. Then he burst into a giggle fit. He was laughing so hard he fell to the floor and had to hold his side. In between laughs he gasped, "I'm the one…who cant…do…anything simple? You…can't even sh…shoot a l…laser!"

Purple stared furiously at his laser. _Darn it! I missed._ Then an inner voice whispered,_ you never wanted to hurt him. You deliberately missed that shot._ He pushed that thought away. He still blamed it on the laser.

Red was still cracking up on the floor and his loud, obnoxious laughter was giving Purple a headache.

He bent down and grabbed the forgotten donuts. He easily pulled the lid open and held out the box. "Shut up Red and eat a stinkin' donut! But if you don't want one then…."

Red quit laughing and stared at the donuts like they were some kind of a god. "My dear donuts. How I missed you!" he breathed and then flung himself at the donuts. He gulped them all down ravenously.

Purple's head was pounding so he went to get a soda and some nachos. He settled down in his throne and nibbled on the nachos. But, for once, he wasn't hungry. He just wanted to sleep. His head tilted back and he closed his eyes. He was soon snoring.


	3. Chapter three: An Annoying Soldier

Chapter three: An Annoying Soldier

Tak's POV

Tak was in her lab fixing her broken laser when Willow came in. Willow had been her friend since she first started training as a soldier.

"Tak? " she was breathless, her pale red eyes wide. When she caught sight of Tak she grabbed her hand, making Tak drop her laser. It shattered into tiny pieces on the smooth floor.

"Hey, watch it!" Tak spat. She bent down and picked up the pieces. _I worked two hours on that and now I'll have to spend another two hours_ _trying to build it back up!_

Willow didn't seem to notice her friend's irritation. She dragged Tak to the door and began walking down the hall.

"Willow! What are you doing?" Tak shouted. She planted her feet on the carpeted floor so Willow couldn't drag her any further without explaining where the heck she was taking her.

"It's Sodo! He wants to know if you wanted to have dinner with him!"

Sodo.

Tak felt annoyance bubbling up inside of her. He was the most obnoxious, stupid, selfish Irken on Irk! And he wanted to have dinner with her? Hadn't he already learned the answer to that question?

Tak felt her hands clench into fists. "Where is he? He needs to learn once and for all that I don't like him!"

"He's in the Healers' room. I guess he thought you would be there for some reason."

Tak just shook her head. When they entered the Healers' room Tak spotted Sodo yelling at a healer who's name was Luna. But Luna was not taking his crap.

"Look, I don't care about how you killed a donut! _They're not even alive!_" she shrieked pointing a finger at him.

"Yes they are! You just don't wanna admit it!" Sodo accused her.

Luna smacked her head with her hand. "Would you _shut up?_"

"Yeah, Sodo. It's not that hard to do. If you want, I could make it happen for you." Tak jumped in.

They both started, as if they had just noticed that Tak and Willow were there. Sodo's eyes lit up and he raced over to Tak. He took her hand in his.

"My dear Tak. I didn't think you would come. You wanted to see me, didn't you? You just couldn't wait I bet!" he stroked her hand gently.

Tak pulled out off his grasp in disgust. "You think I wanted to see you? We _are not_ together! Can't you get that through your pea-sized brain?"

Sodo blinked. "But today's our 30th year anniversary!"

"_Anniversary to what exactly?_"

"The years we've spent together, of course! I love you Tak," he whispered.

"For the love of Irk would you stop doing that? Always thinking that everybody adores you and that you can do whatever the heck you want! Well, you know what? I've had it! I'm sick of it! I'm sick of _you!_ So, if you don't start leaving me alone then you _will_ regret ever being made!" Tak snapped. She turned and started to leave, ignoring the shocked look on Sodo's ugly face.

She had just made it around a corner when she heard Sodo running after her. Tak heard him yelling, "Tak! YOU WILL REGRET WHAT YOU JUST SAID! YOU'RE NOTHING BUT AN UGLY B****! HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!"

Tak ran faster, her breath coming in gasps. But Sodo kept up and soon she felt an arm ensnare across her waist. "Gah!" she gasped as the breath was pulled from her body. She had hit the floor hard and Sodo had fell on top of her, crushing the air from her lungs.

With one massive effort she pushed Sodo off her chest and faced him. "You…" she took a threatening step toward him. He scrambled up to his feet.

"What? Huh? What are you gonna do?" Sodo sneered. "Use your looks to scar me for life? Well, I've got news for you honey! You've already made my eyes bleed!" he began laughing manically.

Without thinking, Tak raised a fist and smashed it right onto to middle of his face where it was most sensitive. Blood began to flow through the wound she had made. She had not just hit him with her hand, but her fingers had scratched him as well. And she had sharp fingers.

With a cry of pain, Sodo dropped to the ground, clutching his wounded cheek. Tak bent down and hissed, "You better think twice about messing with me you jerk. Next time I _will_ make sure it's a lot worst. Death will be pleasant when I'm done with you. You understand?"

He whimpered and nodded.

"Good." Tak turned her back on Sodo and went back to her lb to fix up her shattered laser.

……………..This was a fun chapter to write because Tak punches Sodo! Yay! Yie! Check out my next chapter when it's posted!


	4. Chapter four: The Arrival

Chapter four: The Arrival

Red's POV

"Tallest Red! Tallest Red!" a voice yelled, a fist banging on the closed door.

Red was startled from his daydream about tacos. He got out of his comfy chair and swung open the door.

"What? I was just in the middle of thinking of something super important and you _had _to interrupt me?" he snapped at the short messenger.

The messenger was out of breath and he ignored Red

"My…Tallest…the Vo…Vortainiens have arrived. Tallest Purple

asked them why they were here, but Master Elprup just said to wait until you came. I ran as fast as I could to come and get you."

Red's mind reeled. _What were the leaders of the Vortainien Empire doing on Irk? This can't be good._ "Alright, alright. I'm coming." He followed the messenger to the Gathering room. When they entered, Red spotted Masters Elprup and Der, leaders of the Vortainiens, pacing in the center of the room.

Purple was sitting in his throne, a thoughtful look on his face. "Elprup, your demand is-"

He stopped short when he spotted his friend. "Red, Elprup and Der have made a demand that they want-"

"Not a _demand_, a _bargain." _Der interrupted. His hands were clenched into fists, his blue eyes blazing.

Purple waved his hand dismissively. "Whatever. Anyway they made a demand that they want-"

"_Not demand, BARGAIN!" _Der shouted. Red could see that he was only just managing to stop himself from lunging at Purple's throat.

Purple's patience ended. "I don't give a crap which one it is! It doesn't matter, okay? Just shut up and let me finish!" Der stopped pacing. Red could hear the grinding of his teeth as he tried to control his temper.

Der, Red knew, had an unpredictable temper. He was a little fearful for his companion and friend, but he knew that Purple could take care of himself. He flopped into his throne and glared at Der, warning him to keep his distance.

Purple took a deep breath and continued. "_Anyway_, they want that uninhabited planet… Blou I think it is."

Red was perplexed. What would Vortainiens need with an uninhabited planet? "I don't understand. Why do you want Blou?"

Elprup answered this time. "Because you Irkens have all the planets in your empire and we're sick of it! If you won't give planet Blou to us then we'll take it by force!" Elprup's hand moved to his weapon belt. He slowly unlatched the laser but didn't point it at the Tallests. At least not yet.

Red couldn't suppress the shock that he knew passed over his face. Who did they think they were threatening the Almighty Tallests? Red stood from his throne and stalked over to the Vortainiens, Purple one step behind him. He thrust his face close to Elprup, so close that they were only a fist-length apart.

"If it's a war that you want then it's a war you shall get. But let me warn you now: we Irkens _always_ win." He snarled.

Elprup stood his ground and spat back, "Fine. But let me warn _you_. The Vortainiens always get what they want."

"Then it's settled. Remember though; no matter how hard you fight, you will lose!" and with that Red whisked out of the room and out of sight.


	5. Chapter five: Do I know you?

Chapter five: Do I know you?

_How would I own this?_

_How could I own this?_

_But I shall state the obvious if I have to._

_I do not own Invader Zim._

Tak's POV

Tak couldn't sleep. Her dreams were broken by images or the upcoming battle. Normally, she couldn't wait to shoot at her enemies. But now…she had a feeling that something would happen. Something bad.

She rolled onto her back for perhaps the 6th time that night and gazed out her window. It was still dark outside but Tak could tell that dawn was not far off. Having given up on sleep, she rolled out of bed, careful not to awaken Mimi who had taken to sleeping at the foot of Tak's bed.

Still dressed in her pale orchid "nightgown" with the Irken symbol in black on the front, Tak crept out into the hall and silently unlatched the door that led to the outside. She settled down with her legs tucked under her as she gazed up at the sky and watched as, slowly, the stars began to disappear. One by one.

When there were only two stars left, Tak felt that she was not alone. She felt eyes on her back and it sent a shiver up her spine. Who was there? She glanced over her shoulder and saw…

Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

_That was weird…wait!_ Tak saw something move in the shadows.

She leaped to her feet, her eyes darting around.

"Who's there?" she called.

The movement again, followed by a rustling. And out steeped a tall, pale green skinned, blue-eyed, Vortainien. Something about him struck her as familiar.

"What are _you_ doing here? Didn't Tallests Red and Purple warn you Vortainiens not to set foot on Irk until the battle?" her eyes narrowed suspiciously.

The male Vortainien shrugged. "So? That doesn't stop me from exploring. Besides, what they don't know won't hurt them. Unless you decide to be a snitch." His eyes trailed down Tak's body and something lit his gaze.

Tak felt self-conscious for some reason and she fidgeted. _Stop it! He's just a stupid Vortainien. Stop becoming paranoid._ She told herself sternly. She put her hands on her hips and glowered at the unknown alien.

"Keep your eyes to yourself!" she growled.

He brought his gaze up to meet hers and suddenly smiled seductively. "Why? You have such beauty that needs to be recognized. What would the be the name of the female who owns such greatness?"

"None of your damn business." She refused to become mesmerized by his hypnotic aura. She turned away, her nightgown flapping in the sudden breeze.

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours!" his voice stopped her cold. She whipped around and faced the Vortainien. Before she could stop herself and for some unknown reason, she blurted out, "Tak."

He smiled again, but this time it had a sort of kindness to it. "How about I call you beautiful?"

Tak felt flattered. No one had ever called her pretty, much less beautiful. "What is your name?"

"Urdu."

"Urdu…" she echoed. The name rolled easily off her tongue as if she had said it a hundred times before instead of just once. She nodded slightly.

His smile faltered. "Don't I get a nickname?"

"No." when Urdu looked crestfallen she murmured, "I can't think of one yet. If I come up with one then I'll tell you."

A mischievous glimmer came to Urdu's eyes. "And how will you tell me, beautiful? Will you meet me again?"

Tak found herself nodding as if in a trance. Without really knowing why, she answered, "Sure. Right here. In two tomorrows we'll meet again. Maybe then I'll have a nickname for you." She grinned playfully.

He laughed quietly. "Until then, my beautiful angel."

"Hey, wait. You seem familiar. Do I know you?" Tak questioned curiously.

Urdu shook his head. "No. I would've remembered, trust me." And before she could stop him, Urdu tentatively grabbed Tak's hand, brought it to his lips, and kissed it tenderly.

"Until then." Tak felt the movement of his lips against her skin for he had not moved them yet.

Finally, he let her hand fall to her side. His pale blue eyes met her deep purple ones for a moment. Then he turned and walked away into the shadows of the night.

The first few rays of dawn illuminated the sky.


	6. Chapter 6: Remembering forgotten memorie

Chapter six: Remembering forgotten memories

In chapter five I had a lot of fun writing it and this one is even better! Well…I haven't written it yet (it's still in my head.) so…I can't really say if it's good or not. Well, I hope you enjoy it as much as I do!

Urdu's POV

As Urdu made his way back to the Vortainien's ship, he couldn't stop thinking of Tak the whole time. Throughout their whole conversation he'd kept noticing the way her eyes sparkled brighter then the moon, how her smile was more radiant then the sun and how tender and soft her small hand was. He had only spent maybe fifteen minutes with her but he felt as if he'd known her for a lifetime. And, in truth, he had.

The only thing that hurt him was that she didn't remember. She didn't remember how they used to be together. She didn't remember the moments they'd shared. She had forgotten him. Even when she promised to remember, to hold on to their love like a smeet clinging to its mother.

But she had forgotten. Her memory wiped clear. Urdu had lied when he told Tak that they had never met. He had been testing her to see if, maybe, she just might remember. To see if maybe, by some miracle, that life of hers was not gone forever.

Urdu sadly shook his head. How he wished with all his heart that they could be together in this lifetime. But they couldn't. Just like last time. He knew he couldn't put Tak through that pain again. Knew that he could never be strong enough to live through it again. All that pain and agony that had become of him after Tak had disappeared had been almost unbearable.

No, he could not, would not fall for her. But I'm already in love with her. Still, after all these years. He realized. Well, then he would just make sure that she didn't fall for him. He would ignore her. But she had already planned to meet her again. He pondered that.

I'll have to tell her that we can't be together. Like she'll believe me! No, I have to say that I don't want to have a relationship.

But that'll crush her!

It's the only way! If not then both of us will get hurt even more!

He had his plan. He just wished that it was all a disturbing nightmare and that he would wake up in his cot and forget everything.

Then, just like all those years ago, Urdu burst into tears.

He ran.

He ran from everything he had ever known.

Sorry if it's kinda short! I loved this chapter. You are probably wondering what happened all those years ago. Well…you'll just have to wait and see!

Hehehe…..LOL!


	7. Chapter seven: Two tomorrows

Chapter seven: Two tomorrows

Tak lay on her pale-blue sheets on her bed. The color of Urdu's eyes. She sighed dreamily. It had been two tomorrows since their meeting. Tonight was the night when they would meet at the top of the hill.

She gazed out the window and watched as the sun began to sink under the ground. She remembered once when she was but a smeet when she had asked her artificial-parents where the sun went.

"It looks like the ground eats it up, doesn't it?" her mom had whispered mysteriously.

Tak nodded, her big purple eyes as round as moons as she leaned in closer to hear what her mom was saying.

"Well, when we see daytime, other plants may see night. It's kind of like the sun is in two places at once."

"But how can it be in two places at once? Does it split in half?" she'd asked.

Her mom shook her head with a slight smile on her lips. "No, my sweetheart. It's to complicated to explain what with all the numbers and what not." She patted Tak's head with her hand.

But Tak had been stubborn and had wanted to know everything about the sun. She went so far as to threaten to chop off her own foot if her mom didn't explain it to her the numbers and what not. Her mom had panicked but her dad had just said, "You'll know when you're older honey. It's just too much for your tiny mind right now."

Tak had accepted that and had never pestered her mom again.

Now, lying there, Tak wondered of all the equations and scientific knowledge of the sun and her mind seemed to race at the thought of encountering new information about something so huge and…bright.

As the sun finally shrank below Irk, Tak glanced at her clock: 275:06. She grew impatient. Just 25 more minutes but it seemed like forever! She got up and started pacing. Every two minutes she would stop and look at the clock. And every time she would grow more impatient with it.

Finally, when it read 296:03, she couldn't stand it anymore and walked out to the hallway. The sky was already pitch-black. She began to tiptoe to the door that led to the outside when she heard a voice behind her.

"Where you goin', baby?"

Tak turned to the male Irken behind her. His hand clutched a bottle of beer.

"You've been drinking again, Sodo?" she asked in disgust.

Sodo smiled but it looked more of a grimace. "Yep. You should try it baby. Takes a load off my chest it does." He brought the bottle to his lips again.

"Whatever."

She turned and started to open the door when Sodo put his hand on her arm. His touch made Tak feel very uncomfortable and she struggled to get out of his firm grip.

"You didn't answer me. Where are goin'?" he snarled.

"Like I would tell you? You're so stupid Sodo."

He put his face right in front of hers; when he spoke again a waft of putrid alcoholic breath washed over her.

"You listen to me, bitch. You tell me where the hell it is you're goin' or I'll slap you. Y'understand?"

"Oh please! Get a life." She finally untangled herself from Sodo and flung open the door. She raced out into the night air, toward the hill. Sodo not two paces behind her.

Tak could hear his ragged breathing as he forced himself to gulp down air. She tired to swerve, hoping that with his bulky figure Sodo would stumble and she could pull ahead. But he matched her swerve with stunning agility and tackled her to the ground. They rolled over and over, a flurry of tangled arms and legs.

Finally they came to a rest at a large oak tree. Its branches blocked out the moon and the air was still. No birds sang. Just an eerie silence that lasted a long moment. Tak was underneath Sodo and he was squashing the breath out of her lungs.

"Get-off!" she managed to gasp, weakly struggling to escape. He shifted a little to let her breath but no more. His eyes bore into hers, a glaring red full of menace. So unlike those of Urdu's.

_Urdu…oh no!_ In her encounter with Sodo Tak's mind had been wiped clear. Sodo's wrist was inches from her face and she glanced at his watch. 310:02. Ten minutes late.

She realized that she was still underneath Sodo. He was grinning evilly now. Unknown thoughts flashing in his irises.

"What are going to do to me?" her voice came out in a shaky whisper and she fought to keep it level.

He leaned down and laughed manically in her ear. "Oh, baby, I'm gonna do some stuff with you tonight. You'll regret ever messing with me. You'll enjoy tonight. Painful but enjoyable."

Then his lips met hers and he unbuckled his belt. He tore the shoulder of her invader dress, exposing her chest.

"Painful…but enjoyable." He whispered again before everything went black.

**Ohmigosh! That was such a fun chapter to type! I hope you can all tell what's happening right now to Tak but if not then…I don't know. Anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter! Hope to have it finished by tonight! Please read and review!**


	8. Chapter eight: Sodo knows

Chapter eight: Sodo knows

**Okay. I didn't go into details about what happened with Tak. So…if any of you were hoping for details well…I'm sorry! Hope you enjoy this chapter though!**

Urdu's POV

Tak was late. She was very late. Urdu sat on the hill, worried about Tak. He glanced at his watch yet again: 326:68. She was 25 minutes late.

Urdu had a feeling that something was terribly wrong. He got to his feet and started down the hill toward the semi-forest next to the building where the Irken Invaders sleep. His feeling of dread grew as he wandered deep into the trees.

He heard a scream.

Not just any scream though. A piercing, shrill, terrified scream. And he knew whom it had come from.

Tak.

Urdu raced through the darkness, stumbling more than once on tree roots. He spotted a faint glow farther up ahead. He saw movement. He crept closer until he was almost 15 feet from the glow. And what he saw made him stop cold. His blood turned to ice and he forgot how to breathe.

Tak was chained to a tree, her ankles held together by rope. Her invader dress was torn, only covering maybe half of her body. Her eyes were dull, their usual sparkle lost, never to be found. She had several cuts on her hands and face. Her skin was bruised. Her breath coming in shallow gulps.

Urdu felt fury and rage build up inside him until he could barely keep it under control. Who had done this to his beautiful angel? Who would be so cruel as to hurt her? Not even caring if anybody saw him, he leaped out of the cover of the trees and over to Tak's side.

She opened her eyes and she didn't seem to recognize him. She cowered against the tree and she looked like a helpless smeet. "D-don't hurt me. P-please, Sodo, I-I w-won't do anything b-bad, just please no m-more…no…m-more…" she whimpered.

Urdu stared at the pitiful little alien in front of him. "Tak…what happened to you? My beautiful…"

"Sodo…d-don't…" she cried. "I've had e-enough. I'll be a g-good girl."

He raised his hand and gently tried to cup her cheek. She flinched and seemed to lose what sanity she had left.

"DON'T HURT ME! I PROMISE J-JUST DON'T! D-DON'T…D-DON'T…" her eyes rolled back into her head and she fainted.

Urdu took her by the shoulders and shook her. "Tak! Tak wake up! It's me! Urdu!" he exclaimed. He shook her roughly again and this time her eyes opened into slits.

Her eyes met his for a heartbeat before she uttered two small words that struck Urdu's heart like a thorn. "He knows."

Then she fainted once more.

Willow's POV

Willow was sitting alone in the healer's room reading a book called VENUS AND ADONIS BY WILLIUM SHAKSPEAR when a tall, unknown alien burst through the door. Willow leaped to her feet and gasped. He was holding Tak!

She reached for her laser and pointed it at the alien. "Put. Her. Down."

He set Tak down without question and turned to face Willow. He took a deep breath and began, "I know how this looks but you must believe me. I did not hurt Tak."

She narrowed her eyes. "Why should I believe you?"

"You don't remember me, do you?" He whispered.

Willow stared at him. What was this male blabbering about? _How would I know him? I've never seen him before in my life! Have I? Wait... no! It couldn't be!_ "Urdu?"

Urdu's face filled with relief. "Finally, someone who remembers everything before the Great Darkness!"

Willow shuddered at the memory of the blackness that had enveloped her and every other plant when the Great Darkness had become. Tak moaned and Willow's mind was dragged back to the present.

She walked over to Tak and gently placed her hands on her chest. She didn't move when Tak flinched at her touch. She made soothing circles with her hands on Tak's heart and ribs.

"Hush, my dear friend." She whispered. "Hold still. You will feel no pain."

Willow uttered some ancient Irken words and soon vivid flashes of memory raced I front of her eyes. After two minutes her eyes snapped open.

"Sodo." She hissed.

"What about him?" Urdu asked, confused.

"He did this." She gazed intently into his eyes. "And he knows about you and Tak."


	9. Chapter nine: Secrets

Chapter nine: Secrets

Okay, so the last chapter was um…different. But this chapter Willow has a secret to share with Tak. Read on…

Willow's POV

Willow stood, watching silently as Urdu knelt by Tak who was lying on a small bed with white sheets. Her eyes were closed. Willow had put a poultice on her scratches and bandaged her up as best she could, but nothing could ever cure those scars on the inside.

Urdu took Tak's hand, murmuring softly in her ear. Willow caught a few words. "Don't be afraid…you'll get better soon…I love you…" she turned away, unable to watch as Urdu once again made the same mistake as he'd done all those years ago. Will he ever learn? She asked herself as she cleaned up the remaining medicine. She sadly shook her head. No, no he wouldn't.

Willow returned back towards Tak to see that Urdu had stood and was holding his head in his head.

"It is time that you must go." She told him. He nodded and silently opened the door. He stopped for a moment and looked over his shoulder at Willow.

"You know I won't stop seeing her, don't you?"

"Yes." She replied.

"Okay." Was all he said before he stalked out the room, the door shutting quietly behind him.

Tak's POV

It was dark. Tak tried running but her legs wouldn't move. The darkness seemed to laugh cruelly at her. The haunting blackness pressed itself tighter around her. She couldn't breathe. It was suffocating her. "Help!" she screamed. But no words came out. She struggled but it wouldn't let go.

"HELP ME!" she screamed again.

"Tak! Tak, wake up!" a distant voice shouted. _Where are you?_ She thought.

Tak heard some more words but this time these were unknown. She gasped, that same distant voice murmuring those same unknown words. "Help…" she was sliding further and further into the arms of the dark nightmare.

"Stay with me, Tak." The voice sounded much clearer and closer now.

Then all of a sudden a bright blinding light burst into her vision. The darkness screamed in fury and fled. Tak blinked open her eyes and found that she was staring at a pale green face with pale pink eyes, which were filled with relief.

"Tak! Oh thank god, you came back! I thought I'd lost you." Willow cried. Tak saw that her friend was sweating and she looked exhausted.

"W-what happened to me?" she asked.

Willow gazed at her friend. "Sodo."

That brought a series of visions to Tak's mind. The meeting with Urdu, Sodo drinking, the fight, Sodo taking her deep into the woods, the pain, then Urdu…Urdu had come for her! Thinking about all that made Tak's head fuzzy but she had to do something first.

She struggled to sit up and get out of bed but Willow put a hand on her shoulder and gently pushed her back down. "You must rest, Tak. You've been through a terrible, terrible crime and your body needs time to recover."

Tak wasn't listening. "But I have to see Urdu!" _uh-oh... _she had just given away her secret. _Real smart, Tak!_

But, to Tak's very much astonishment, Willow smiled slightly. "Not, now. Later."

Tak stared, dumfounded, at her the healer. "You…you know?"

"Of course I do."

"But…_how?_" Tak exclaimed.

Willow sighed deeply and sat at the foot of Tak's bed. "There's something I have to tell you."

Well, I've decided not to tell you the secret yet! Hehehe…I'm so mean! LOL! Anyways, you'll have to read chapter ten to find out what Willow's secret is! Sorry if this chapter was sort of short. I'm hoping the next chapter will be longer. I hope to have it finished by tonight!

**Please read and review!**


	10. Chapter ten: Dark secrets

Chapter ten: Dark secrets

Well, I've decided not to leave you in suspense (even though it was fun while it lasted…) any longer. I kind of struggled with the title for this one so…sorry if it didn't come out as good as the other ones.

Tak's POV

"Many years ago," Willow began. "The Irkens were fighting all the other races. We didn't want allies, yet we needed them. Badly." She paused. "Do you remember The Great Darkness?"

Tak searched her memory. "No…I don't think so. Why what is it?"

"The Great Darkness was a giant black hole. We knew it was coming, but we didn't expect it to be this soon." A thoughtful look crossed her face. "I'm not surprised you don't remember. After all, you were in the emergency room and dying when it struck."

Tak stared at her friend. "I was _what?_" she exclaimed.

"We were fighting the Vortainiens. I was a healer then, just like now. I didn't know you at the time like I do now. I only saw you when you were rushed into the emergency room. You had a dagger struck into your heart."

Tak gasped. _What is she talking about? _"I don't understand. How come nobody ever speaks of it?"

Willow's expression turned grave. "Nobody talks about it because nobody remembers it. When the Great Darkness swallowed us, along with every other plant in our galaxy, it wiped our minds. Well, most of ours. Only few people remember it, but never speak of it. Ah," she held up a hand to stop Tak from asking another question. Tak closed her mouth and fumed. "Let me finish. It did bad things to us. And yet, it also did good things to us."

_Well, it must have healed me, or else I wouldn't be here right now!_ Tak thought.

"Yes, it did heal you." Willow smiled slightly at something.

Tak jumped. How had Willow known what she had been thinking? "How-"

"I'll get to that, honey. Anyway, once the black hole swallowed us up, we were lost in time. After several months of unnerving blackness, we finally popped out and what time do you think it took us back to?"

Tak gazed at her in wonderment. "No way!"

"Yes, way. It took us back twenty-six years. It took us back before the battle, back when you were barely able to start invader training. Back before you had fell in love with Urdu."

"W-what do you mean?" Tak whispered.

"I mean that the black hole was a time travel device. You were in love with Urdu before the black hole. How do I know?" she had read Tak's mind yet again. "I know because, on your deathbed right before the black hole, Urdu knelt by your side and said…"

"I love you." Tak finished. She remembered. The secret meetings, the battle, the dagger, everything. She also remembered one other thing. "He t-told me he would never forget me. He s-said he would never forget the happiness I'd b-brought him. And I told him I w-would never forget him. That I would hold on to our love and that I would…and that I would never let it go."

Willow nodded. Then Tak burst into uncontrolled tears. "But I've forgotten! I can't believe…wait, does that mean he forgot too?"

Willow slowly shook her head. "Remember what I told you, not everyone forgot."

"Oh no! No, no, no! This can't be happening. When we met, something had triggered in my mind that I'd seen him before. He knew me, but he told me that we'd never met! He lied!" she started thrashing around.

Willow looked startled about her friend's sudden change in mood. "Tak, Tak listen to me. I want you to listen very closely, okay?" she put her hand on Tak's shoulder and all of a sudden Tak felt a sort of calmness seep into her bones. She stopped struggling and kept her attention focused on Willow, who had not yet taken her hand away.

"Urdu only lied because he knew it was to soon for you to know. _I _shouldn't even be telling you this in your condition, but I knew you had to know."

Tak nodded and Willow took her hand away. That brought a series of questions to her mind. Something was up. "Wait, when you put your hand on me just now, it felt like you had some sort of calmness about you. It felt like you were giving your strength to me."

Willow eyes seemed guarded. She stood and went to the window. "Ah, so we've come to this." She suddenly spun around and stared intently into Tak's eyes. Tak saw that, for once, Willow was scared. She seemed to be begging with her eyes for Tak to somehow understand.

"What you must understand Tak, is that what I'm about to tell you is top secret. Only few are what I am and even fewer know about me. So, promise me that you will never tell anyone about this."

Tak nodded. "It's okay, Willow. You can trust me. You're my best friend."

Willow visibly relaxed. "Thank you." She looked out the window and was silent for a long moment.

Tak cleared her throat. Willow gazed at her with a slight smile playing on the corners of her lips. "Getting impatient, are we now?" she teased.

"Yes, very." Tak laughed slightly and then grew serious. "So what are you?"

"I'm an Aktarus."

Hehehe…I'm leaving you in suspense again! Mwahahahaha! You'll have to read chapter eleven find out what an Aktarus is! (Don't judge me please. I made the name up on the spot!)

**Please read and review!**


	11. Chapter eleven: Aktarus

Chapter eleven: Aktarus

Willow's POV

"You're a _what?_" Tak exclaimed.

Willow hesitated. _Go on, you've already told her!_ "I'm an Aktarus."

Tak stared blankly at her. "Which is?"

Willow sighed. She pulled up a chair and set it next to Tak's bed. She settled into it and Tak propped herself up on one elbow. "Every few thousand years, a certain smeet is born." She paused. "These smeets are unlike any other. Well, at first they are but as they progress in their lives, certain…_changes_ I guess you could call them start to happen. Mostly internally, but there are a few external changes."

"Like what?"

She thought about that. "Well, for one thing, we get a birthmark. It marks us and tells us that we are part of the Aktarus. We also have slightly shorter antenna."

"Can I see your birthmark?" Tak was bouncing on her bed. Willow nodded and rolled up the sleeve of her healer's uniform. There, on the middle of her shoulder, lay a series of circles intertwined together in the shape of a star. Two half-moons surrounded the star as if for support and protection. Willow swelled with pride as once again she gazed at her birthmark, a reminder of who she was.

Tak's purple eyes were round with awe. "Wow." She breathed.

Willow nodded and covered the mark up again.

"What about inside you? What happens there?" Tak inquired.

"I'm surprised you haven't guessed it yet. At least one of the many things I can do." Willow answered.

She watched as Tak's forehead scrunched up when she thought very hard about something, and couldn't suppress a giggle from escaping. Tak looked up at her friend. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing."

"Uh-huh." Suddenly, Tak snapped her fingers. "I've got it! When you put your hand on me, I felt calm and you read my mind!"

"Well, technically, I didn't _read_ your mind. I just sensed what you were thinking. And when I was calming you, I was indeed giving you my strength." Willow replied.

"What other stuff can you do?" Tak asked eagerly.

"I can cure even the deadliest sickness, I can read into your soul if I place my hands a certain way, even though I've never actually done that and I never plan to."

"Never say never." Tak muttered.

Willow smiled. "I can hear the sound of a trigger of a laser being pulled from 100 yards away, and…"

"And what?" Tak questioned.

"I can bring people back from the Other world. I did that to you just now when Urdu brought you in."

"Wow." Tak whispered. A thoughtful look came across her face. "Why have you been given these powers?"

Willow pondered that. "You know I've never really known why only certain smeets are born into the Aktarus. Heck, I don't even know what were supposed to do with these powers!"

"That's odd."

"I know."

They were both silent for a minute but then Willow heard something. Her antenna pricked up and she sought out muffled yelling and shouting. People were shooting at each other. _Oh, no!_ Willow leaped up and grabbed Tak by the arm.

"Willow! What are you doing? What's wrong?" Tak shrieked as she was pulled down the hallway.

"We have to get out of here! Now!" Willow shouted over the noise that was steadily growing louder.

"Why? What's happening?" Tak yelled.

"_It's_ happening! We must get you somewhere safe before-" Willow's scream was drowned out by a sudden explosion right in front of them. Willow screamed as she was flung backward. She hit a wall and crumpled to the ground. She lay there for a moment before climbing to her feet. She stared around wildly around for Tak and spotted her punching and kicking a Vortainien until he fell to the ground and didn't move.

"Tak! What are you doing?" Willow screeched.

Tak met her friend's gaze. "I'm going to fight."

"You can't! You're still-"

Tak cut her off. "I'll be careful. Promise me you will be too."

"I can't be sure if I'll be safe or not…"

"Promise me that you'll at least try!" Tak's voice had gotten fierce.

"I-I promise." Willow stammered.

Tak nodded and with that she turned and ran to the clearing where the battle was most heavy.

_Oh, Tak. Stay safe!_

The battle had begun.


	12. Chapter twelve: Betrayed

Chapter twelve: Betrayed

**Okay, so the battle has started! Yay! Action! Anyways, this is from purple's POV so…enjoy!**

Purple's POV

Purple shot at a Vortainien that was coming at him with a sword. What was happening to his planet? Only mere minutes ago, Elprup and Der had come to tell the Tallests that they were sorry and that they promise they wouldn't start a battle. And, of course Purple had believed them. _Idiot!_ He told himself. When Purple and Red had been leaving the room, Der had tackled Red and held him in a headlock. Elprup reached for his laser and shot at Purple, but purple ducked and hid behind a table.

"What is wrong with you?" he'd screeched.

"We will take over your pitiful Irken empire and have it as out own. I can't believe you were stupid enough to take us seriously!" Elprup sneered.

"You will never take over Irk! We Irkens will fight you till the death!" Red elbowed Der in the gut and Der let go in a scream of fury.

"Quick, Purple! Sound the alarm! I'll hold them off while I can." Red hissed. Purple nodded and ran into the clearing.

A shout snapped him back into reality. "Tak! Where are you going?" Purple spun around to see his daughter racing across the clearing, swerving to avoid colliding into fighting Irkens and Vortainiens. Purple saw with shock that she was bruised and in no condition to fight. Forgetting the battle he raced after her and finally caught up with her.

"Tak," he gasped. She glanced at him in surprise but kept running. "Tak, you bust go back to Willow!"

Tak stumbled but before she hit the ground Purple grabbed her hand and held her upright. He stopped. "Tak," he panted. "This is a war you cannot fight."

"Why?" she yelled over the noise. "Why are you and Willow treating me like a child? I can take care of myself!"

Purple shook his head. "No. I will not allow you to possibly kill yourself! It's suicide!"

"Why do you care anyway? Huh? I'm not your smeet!" she shrieked.

Purple stared at his daughter. Purple eyes met purple eyes for a heartbeat and then Tak shook her head. "No…" she whispered, her head still shaking.

"Yes, Tak. You are my daughter."

Tak's POV

"NO!" she screamed. "I'm not your child! You're a Tallest and I'm an invader! I cannot be your smeet! You're lying to me!"

Her father gazed at her. He didn't have to answer, for she saw the truth in his eyes. She took a step backwards. Then another, then another.

Purple reached out and tried to touch her shoulder in a gesture of comfort but Tak flinched away. "How could you?" she rasped, the words sticking in her throat.

"Tak, I'm so sorry. Please, let me explain!" he begged.

_I've been lied to. My whole life has been a lie. _"No. You are weak!" she spat, bitterness dripping from each word like maple from a leaf. "You've lied to EVERYONE! You didn't have the willpower to stop yourself from falling in love! I wish I'd never been born!"

Purple's eyes filled with pain and hurt. It was his turn to take a step back. When he spoke, his voice was hard and cold. "Yes, I was weak. Do you think I wanted this? Do you? All this pain and agony? Your mother is dead, because of me! She was the only one I have ever loved! And she would be very disappointed in you, Tak."

Tak was silent for a moment, letting everything sink in. her eyes burned with hot, bitter tears, but she held them back. Then, she said the three words she'd never ever thought she would say to her Tallest.

"I hate you."

Tear's streaming down her face, she turned and fled into the night.

*Sniffles* well, this was a sad chapter to write, but the next chapter will be so much happier! Can you guess why? Someone's going to die. Finally. And I'm glad who it will be.

**Please read and review!**


	13. Chapter 13: All's fair in love and war

Chapter thirteen: All's fair in love and war

**Okay, so as I promised, someone is going to die. Hope you like it!**

Sodo's POV

He had seen everything. He had heard everything. Purple's confession, Tak's rage, everything. Once the argument was over, and after Tak had spat venom at Purple and fled, he followed her.

"What are you doing, Irken?" a voice called from behind him.

Sodo spun around to see a Vortainien standing almost exactly 14 feet away from him. _Oh, great. He's trying to save his 'beautiful angel' again!_ "What do you want, Urdu?"

Urdu's eyes flashed. "Leave her alone. You've done enough damage to her already."

Sodo laughed. "Oh, you're trying to save Tak! How sweet. 'Oh, my angle, I love you'!" he mocked.

Urdu took a step toward Sodo. "Shut the hell up."

"Maybe I don't wanna! Maybe I-" he was cut off as Urdu smacked into him. Sodo punched Urdu in the gut and Urdu struggled against his grasp. He managed to land a blow on Sodo's shoulder, knocking him down for a moment. Sodo hissed with rage and hurled himself at Urdu. Urdu kicked him and grabbed his knife.

But before Urdu could do anything, Sodo knocked his feet from under him and he fell to the ground. Sodo grabbed the knife from his hands and touched the tip to Urdu's heart.

Urdu's eyes grew wide, but Sodo saw that he showed no fear. Only a sadness that touched Sodo for a moment. As quickly as it had come, the feeling was gone.

"You wouldn't." Urdu whispered.

Sodo smiled treacherously. "Greet our ancestors for me." He jabbed the knife deep into Urdu's heart. Urdu gasped and struggled. He pushed it deeper. Urdu made a gurgling noise in the back of his throat. Sodo waited while Urdu's struggles steadily grew weaker.

"Tak…will…n-nev…never…f-for…forgive…y-you." Urdu rasped, his words barely audible.

Instead of answering, Sodo gripped the knife handle until his knuckles turned dark green. He slowly pulled the knife from within Urdu, wanting to make him hurt more.

Urdu's eyes grew so round that he could see the whites around his irises.

Sodo leaned in to whisper softly in his ear. "Good-bye, Vortainien."

Finally, Urdu's limbs grew still. His chest didn't rise with breath.

Urdu was dead.

Tak's POV

Tak leaned against a tree, gasping for breath. She could hear the sounds of the battle still going on. It couldn't be true. She could not be the Tallest's smeet. _You know it's true._ An inner voice whispered.

Tak shook her head impatiently. Yes, she _knew_ it was true; she just didn't _want_ it to be true.

Suddenly, a pain so horrible struck her heart. Her hand flew to her chest, searching for a wound.

There was none.

The pain was agonizing. She stumbled and fell to the ground, all the time gasping for breath. _What's happening to me?_ A vision came into her mind. Urdu lying on the ground, bleeding eternally with Sodo standing over him, clutching a knife.

"No! No, no, no! Urdu!" she screamed. Ignoring the pain, she jumped up and raced to the hill. How she knew he was there, she didn't know.

Tak stopped cold when she got to the top. Urdu was lying there, dead. A sticky, scarlet pool of blood surrounded him. She ran to his side, dropping onto her knees.

She wiped the blood from his mouth and looked into his unseeing eyes. _No... _Her eyes trailed over his lifeless body and she saw a deep gash in his chest. She flung her arms around him and sobbed onto his chest.

"Urdu! Urdu, wake up! This isn't how it's supposed to be! Please…" she cried.

"Aw, now isn't that sweet?"

Her head slowly rose, her purple eyes flashing onyx black. Black meant that she would kill. "You…"

Sodo grinned. "Yes. Me."

"You killed him!" she screeched.

He shrugged. "So? What're you gonna do 'bout it? He didn't deserve to live."

Tak raised her hand in it held a dagger. "You have taken everything from me. Urdu, my spirit, and all those other females you told me about when you forced me to give you what you wanted."

"And you think I care?"

"_You _do not deserve life." She spat.

Sodo was silent for a minute. Then, he met her eyes. No sorrow, no begging for forgiveness. Nothing but hatred.

"I killed him. Yes I did. And I don't regret one minute of it! What are you waiting for? Go run to tallest Purple and beg him to come. 'Oh, daddy, Sodo killed Urdu. Oh please come and help me!'."

Tak's blood turned to ice. "You know?"

"Of course I do. And I'm going to tell everyone! I think I'll also say how it was _you_ who killed Urdu." He growled.

Then, Tak lost it. Screaming with fury, she launched herself at Sodo. He looked taken aback. She punched him and bit him. He yowled in fury and kicked her off him. She fell to the ground and her dagger flew out of her hand.

"You-you killed him." She moaned. Her head snapped up. "YOU KILLED HIM!" she screamed. With stunning quickness, Tak grabbed her dagger and, keeping her eyes trained on Sodo, she flung the knife at him.

It hit him in square in the chest. Not quite in the heart. But it didn't matter. The knife had found its target.

Sodo dropped to his knees and reached for the knife. But before he could get it out, his hands fell to his side and he fell to the ground…dead.

**OMG! I'm so glad that sodo is gone from my story! I had to kill urdu. It made a twist in the story. Time is beginning to be altered! Sorry to those who don't know what I'm talking about and I'm sorry I killed urdu. Stay tuned for chapter fourteen!**

**Please read and review!**


	14. Chapter fourteen: Flying daggers

Chapter fourteen: Flying daggers

Willow's POV

Willow didn't know what to do. After Tak had run into the battle, Willow had gone back to the healer's room to see if any of the wounded needed to be treated.

It was empty.

_They must have all gone to the emergency room._ She thought, walking quickly down the hall. When she rounded a corner, her antenna picked up a scream. A horrible, tortured scream.

She gasped and suddenly came to a halt. The scream had come from Tak and something had happened.

She spun around and raced to where the scream had come from. The scream was still in the air and Willow's antenna started throbbing, as she kept getting closer to the source.

Soon she smelled blood. And a lot of it. She almost gagged at the overpowering sent of it. No one could lose that much blood and still be alive. She hurriedly raced toward the sent, even though all her instincts were telling her not to go near that blood.

Willow finally, finally got to the top and her eyes darted around, looking for Tak. _There!_ She saw a figure silhouetted against the pale indigo sky kneeling next to a body.

"Tak?" she asked softly, her words carrying in the breeze. The battle was still raging on below them, but Willow blocked her senses so all she heard was muffled yelling.

Tak didn't even look up. She just kept staring at the body.

"Tak?" willow repeated. Tak slowly lifter her head, and Willow was shocked to see that her eyes were dull and exhausted looking. Tak looked utterly defeated, like she didn't want to go on.

Tak stared into her eyes. "He's dead."

"W-who, Tak?" she stammered.

Tak shifted and Willow saw that it was Urdu's body. "No…" she gasped. She stumbled forward and stared at the lifeless body in front of her. _Why hadn't she sensed this?_ She placed her hands over his chest wound and closed her eyes.

"What happened to him?" Willow murmured, her eyes still shut, even though she already knew the answer before Tak replied.

"Sodo killed him." Tak spat. Willow wasn't surprised. She could feel Tak settle down next to her. "What are you doing now?" Tak asked. "It's too late to save him." She sounded so wretched and heart broken that Willow opened her eyes and gazed at her friend. Then, she flung her arms around Tak and hugged her. Tak didn't speak, but hugged her back, hard, seeking comfort from Willow.

When they parted, Tears were rolling down Tak's face. "Tak, where is Sodo?"

Tak's eyes grew dark and she pointed silently to a bush. Willow stepped over to it and moved it.

"Oh…!" she jumped back and covered her mouth. There, behind the bush, lay Sodo's body. The sent of death hung heavy in the air around it. She bent down and saw a knife stuck in his chest. She scrambled back over to Tak and knelt by Urdu. She placed her hands over his wound again and closed her eyes once more.

"Humior shamtar kira…" she murmured ancient Aktarus words. She placed her hands on his shoulders. His soul was still there she could feel it. _Come. You are safe._ She urged it. She felt the tug of it as it fought to be kept in its host. "Humior shamtar kira…" she murmured again, but this time more fiercely. It still wouldn't let lose. It hung stubbornly on to the body. She tried a different approach.

"Pirtakra shemli quistlk…" she said. It came closer but not close enough for her to touch it and read it. Willow repeated the words again. It was almost within reach. Then, she said the last words she never thought should would say.

"Loreti relim muntaw!" She shouted. It burst free and a blinding light shone through her closed eyelids. Several different images flashed through her mind like a movie on fast forward. _Hold still!_ She growled impatiently to the soul. It obeyed and she searched it quickly, looking for images of Urdu's last few minutes of life. She found it. Bloody pictures flipped through her mind and when she was finished, she gently let the Soul be free. She thanked it for its help and told it how sorry she was that she had disturbed its passing to the Other world. It fled and the brightness disappeared.

Willow's eyes snapped open. She felt drained. Tak was staring at her with something of awe in her gaze.

"What…was…_that?_" she shrieked.

"That, my friend," Willow coughed. "That was Soul Reading."

"Well, what did you find out?"

Willow answered, "Well, of course it was Sodo who killed him, but there's something else…" she hesitated.

"Well?" Tak asked.

She sighed. "Urdu knew something that nobody else did. He knew that time was going to go the same as it did before the Great Darkness. With some few changes."

"Wait, so you're telling me that time is going the same way except that Urdu and Sodo died?"

Willow nodded.

"Wait, so if time is going the same way right now, then that means…"

"Yes. It means that you may possibly die." Willow finished.

Tak stared at her. "When?" was all she said.

"Soon. I don't know when, but soon you will have a dagger to your heart. I will try to do what I can, but there's not much I can do when I'm drained like this. I'm so sorry." Willow's eyes dropped to the ground.

A soft finger lifted her chin. Tak gazed at her. "Willow, not even a flying dagger to my heart could be more painful then what I've already lived through."

Willow smiled slightly. "Thank you." She whispered. Tak stood and prepared to walk down the hill.

That was when it happened. Before Willow knew what was going on, Tak gasped in pain and fell to her knees.

"Tak! Tak, what's wrong?" Willow raced to her friend's side and held onto her shoulders. Tak's eyes were filled with pain. Willow looked over Tak's body and glanced over her shoulder to her back. Willow gasped and screeched, "Tak! No!"

Tak fainted in Willow's arms, something silver catching the moonlight in Tak's back.

A silver handle.

A flying dagger.

**Please read and review!**


	15. Chapter fifteen: Sacrifices

Chapter fifteen: Sacrifices

Okay, so Tak is still almost going to possibly die. But there's gonna be another twist…read on…

Tak's POV

It had happened unexpectedly. One minute Tak had stood up, feeling a little better after her talk with Willow, and the next there was unimaginable pain in her upper back.

Tak fell to the ground, her conciseness slowly drifting away. She could faintly hear Willow saying something but she was too distant for Tak to understand anything she was saying. The blood was roaring in her ears, her heartbeat slowing dramatically.

Then, she fainted.

Willow's POV

After Tak had fell into her arms in a dead faint, Willow knew what she had to do. She picked Tak up in her arms and sprinted to the emergency room. When Willow burst through the doors, several healers looked up startled.

"Quick, get a something to put her on! Something with wheels." She panted.

Everyone just stared at her, confused.

"LISTEN TO ME! Get something for Tak, now!" she snapped impatiently. A few healers left their patients and grabbed a gurney. They wheeled it towards Willow and she gently set Tak down.

"Leave us. Not one person s to come into this room, do you understand?" everyone nodded, even the wounded. The healers scurried back to their patients. Willow rolled her eyes as one healer raised its hand. He was new and Willow remembered his name was Kobe.

"What?"

Kobe flinched. "Um…isn't that room for advanced healers only?"

Willow's eyes blazed and she stormed over to Kobe. The young healer cowered as willow towered over him. "You listen to me, okay?" she hissed. He nodded. "I've been a healer way longer than you have so do not think for one second that you can boss me around. Got it?" he nodded again.

"Good." She went back over to Tak and wheeled her into a lab with all this equipment hanging from the walls. There was hardly any time left and she fumbled with the tube to connect the heart monitor to Tak.

_Come on! _She finally got it working and it beeped as it started up. Tak's heart rate was declining rapidly.

_It's now or never!_ She told herself. She placed her hands over Tak's body, not at her shoulders but over her chest. _Please work!_ She begged.

"Fror mylty lous. "She murmured. A pale yellow glow streamed from her hands and into Tak's chest. Her strength was draining. "Fror mylty lous…" again, a yellow glow but this time it seemed stronger, brighter.

"Give my energy to this Irken. For she needs it more than I. Let her find the strength to live. Let her have mine." She whispered. A bright orange glow burst through her fingertips. The heart monitor went crazy.

Willow gazed at Tak. "Please let her soul find spirit. Give her mine." A final last red glow went from her fingers and into Tak.

"Forgive me." She whispered before her eyes closed and she slumped to the ground.

A final tear escaped from under her eyelid and rolled down her cheek. Her heart gave a final beat, and then went still.


	16. Chapter sixteen: Checkmate

Chapter sixteen: Check-mate

**Okay, so this is the next to last chapter in this story. Someone wins the battle but who will it be? In the last chapter, almost everyone who reviewed my story knows what's going to happen in the end. Hehehe…sorry if this chapter is short.**

Red's POV

"Take that!" Red shouted as he punched a Vortainien soldier right in the mouth. He glanced around for Purple and his antenna swiveled when he caught his voice. He raced toward Purple who was surrounded by several Vortainiens. But Red saw that he stood his ground and didn't back down.

Red shot two Vortainiens with his laser and stood beside Purple. "We can't beat them, purple. We have to retreat." He told Purple as more and more Vortainiens circled around them.

"No, Red. This is our home and they're not going to take it from us!" Purple said, shooting a Vortainien. Their lasers were the only things keeping them back.

Their eyes met. "On three, then." Red murmured. Purple nodded.

"One." Red muttered.

"Two." Purple hissed.

"_Three!_" the shouted together and ran straight towards the Vortainiens. Red could see that the soldiers looked alarmed that they'd charged. But they soon recovered from their shock and started shooting at them again.

They hid behind a cabin. Red knew that the only way to stop the Vortainiens was to either kill Elprup or retreat. He felt a nudge and glanced over at Purple.

"Red, you know what has to happen right?" Purple whispered.

Red nodded. "We have to do it soon though."

"I know." Purple glanced around. "I'll cover you. Go!"

Red glanced around once more and then raced out from behind the cabin and towards the forest. Almost immediately there were various shouts and soon beams from lasers shot at Red. He heard the sound of pursuit. Where was Purple?

Just then a yell sounded above the noise. "Red! Where are you _going?_ Elprup isn't in the forest!" Red glanced back and saw Purple racing after him, shooting every now and then at a Vortainien.

"Yes he is! I can feel it!" Red shouted back. And he could. There was this certainty that had come to him when they were huddled behind the cabin. He just somehow knew that Elprup was in the forest.

As the trees surrounded him, the shouts and yelling and shooting of lasers became a muted noise. He wandered deeper into the forest when he felt that he was being followed. He stopped.

"Who's there?" he called. The trees were silent. He continued into the forest. Again that feeling and…was it his imagination or had a twig snapped? He spun around. "Anyone there?"

That's when he felt a hand on his shoulder. On instinct he turned around and knocked the hand from his shoulder and tackled the person to the ground.

"Red! It's me!" Purple gasped underneath Red. Red stared at him. "Purple! You frightened me." He stood up and helped Purple to his feet. Purple dusted himself off and then glanced around.

"So, where is he?" he questioned.

Red shrugged. "Haven't found him yet. But I sense that he's close by."

Purple nodded. "But maybe we should split up so that we can find him easier." He suggested. (A/N: splitting up. always a bad idea.)

Red nodded. He turned and went to left while Purple went to the right. Soon, Purple's footsteps faded into the night and it was once again silent.

"Okay Red." He told himself. As he wandered past trees, the feeling of knowing suddenly grew stronger. He turned left and ducked under a low-hanging branch. Suddenly he stopped. The knowing feeling had disappeared. _What in the world?_ He thought before something heavy slammed into him.

"I've got you now, Red!" a voice snarled. Red struggled feebly to get out from underneath the body. He saw a glare of blue eyes and gasped. Elprup had lured him into his grasp!

"Get…off!" he gasped and pushed with all his might. Surprisingly Elprup was flung against a tree from the force of Red's push. Red scrambled to his feet and lunged at Elprup. His head made contact with Elprup's stomach and this time Elprup was underneath Red and struggling.

"I had you, Red! You were stupid enough to listen to your 'knowing feeling'."

Red recoiled at that in surprise and shock. "How do you know about that?" he hissed.

Elprup laughed grimly. "You honestly believe that that feeling was _real_?"

Red unsheathed his knife and pressed the blade against Elprup's throat. His eyes widened a bit but other then that, Elprup showed no sign of fear. "You have exactly thirty seconds to get the truth from your mouth before I flick my wrist a little and your head comes off."

Elprup snarled ferociously like a lion caged up. "I put a device into your skin without you knowing it and I programmed it to tell you and make you believe that you knew where I was. I hid in these woods and while you were looking for me, I tracked where you were. So, to sum it up easily enough for your puny pathetic mind, I tricked you."

Red glared burning hatred at him. "Oh yeah, then why am I the one that's winning?" he pressed the blade deeper into Elprup's skin. A thin trickle of blood appeared.

Elprup wasn't listening and didn't seem to realize that his neck had started to bleed. He was becoming hysterical. "I beat you! I beat the Almighty Tallest Red! Ha ha!" foam began to bubble up in his mouth and spit flew with his words. It seemed to Red that Elprup was going crazy.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Do it." Elprup's gaze slid down to the knife at his throat.

Red sheathed his knife after a long pause. "No." he growled. "If I do then I'll be no better then you. Keep your life but you will not have my Empire."

Elprup struggled to his feet. "And who's going to stop me? Surely not someone who can't even kill!"

"No." Red said quietly, threateningly. His voice sounded dangerous. "I will not kill you. No one on my planet will kill you if you swear to give up and leave."

Elprup looked aghast. "_Me_ surrender to _you?_ Who do you think I am? I'm not weak and peaceful like you! I want your Empire and I will fight you for it! I'll kill you if I have to!"

"You and what army?" Red asked. Red had noticed Irken soldiers hiding in the trees as quiet and dark as shadows. One soldier had given Red a signal showing that the Vortainiens were all captured. Red had given a slight nod in his direction to acknowledge him.

"Why, my army of course! Stupid Red." Elprup muttered. He straightened up and glared daggers at Red. "Now, Red, say good-bye to your life." he screeched and threw himself at Red. The soldier that had given the signal to Red shot something at the flying Elprup and he fell to ground at Red's feet. There was a little dart in his neck and Red knew that it only made someone unconscious.

Red bent down and whispered in Elprup's ear, even though Red knew he couldn't hear him.

"Check-mate."

….Yay! The Irken Empire won! Sorry if this took forever to right. I think I might change the ending up though. Just a smidge. LOL! Please read and review! I kinda struggled with this chapter but I hope you liked it! The next chapter will be the last one!

Stay tuned!


	17. Chapter seventeen: A final letter

Chapter seventeen: A final letter

"This is not the end. It is not even the beginning of the end. But it is, perhaps, the end of the beginning." _Winston Churchill_

One of my favorite quotes as of right now. It speaks the truth. Alas we have arrived at the end. I just wanted to say thank you to all of you who have given me great reviews for this story! And to those who have encouraged me from day one, I'd like to just say how grateful I am. I just want to give a special thanks to some people.

**Gazmrules (has been with me from day one. You rock!)**

**XxInvaderxKamxX (is an awesome reviewer and friend. Thanks a bunch!)**

**Invader Den (has written amazing stories and has provided great encouragement!)**

**The ALMIGHTY Invader Zim (who's world revolves around ZIM. Lol, no he's an amazing person who is just plain wonderful to be around and can bring a smile to your face even if your spirits are low.)**

**Molly1002 (is just an outstanding person and deserves a standing ovation!) **

**Invader-Rye (who's just now reviewed my story but I just couldn't leave you out! Thanks!)**

**Invader Kimicle (to who I just wanted to say, thank you so much for your review!)**

And now, onto the final chapter. Thank you all again.

Tak's POV

Tak couldn't believe what she had found. She was sitting in her room on her bed going through old boxes when she found it. A letter. Her hands grasped the sides of the fragile paper so hard and desperately, it looked about to tear. Tears rolled down her face as she read it over a hundred times. And then a hundred more.

My dearest Tak,

By the time you read this, my life will be gone. I cannot put into words the happiness and joy you have brought me. But I shall try.

When I saw you, you were an angel. Oh how your temper was, though. At times, you called yourself the Devil. And at those times, I said to you 'thou are a devil sent from heaven'. I knew that falling in love was forbidden, but Tak, I couldn't not love you. Your voice was like water flowing gently across rocks, your eyes as purple as the sky at sundown. Your heart was as big as the universe and yet, you couldn't be mine. I knew that before we started seeing each other. And you did too. I made poetry for you, do you remember? One of your favorites was:

'As perfume doth remain

In the folds where it hath lair

So the thought of you, remaining

Deeply folded in my brain,

Will not leave me: all things leave me:

You remain'

That was your favorite, I remember. You are beautiful, Tak. Do you believe that? You never had. I know about the black hole. Or shall I say, I knew about the black hole assuming that you are reading this many years later. Yes, everything will go back in time, but I knew that I was going to die this time. So I wrote you this letter before the black hole. Just so you would know how much I love you. I will never be able to put into words how much I love you as I wrote before in this letter. But, all I wanted was for you to hear my words one last time.

I love you.

Yes, I do. I just wanted for you to hear one last poem I made for you. I wanted to tell you it in person, but there isn't any time left for us. So, I will write it in this letter.

'Give me a kiss, and to that kiss a score;

Then to that twenty, add a hundred more:

A thousand to that hundred: so kiss on,

To make that thousand up a million.

Treble that million, and when it is done,

Let's kiss afresh, as when we first begun.'

Love you always and forever my Tak,

Urdu

P.s. You will be forever in my heart.

At the last word, Tak cried out and fell back onto her bed. She lay there, sobbing, tears of all the pain in her life came out then. She cried out the knot that had been in her heart for all those years.

"Urdu…" she whispered. And for a moment she saw him smiling down at her from wherever he was. And, just for a moment, she thought she heard him whisper, "I love you." Before the vision disappeared.

After what seemed about 30 minutes of uncontrollable crying Tak sat up and wiped her eyes. _They say if you love something, let it go. He will always be forever in my heart._ Tak thought. She crossed her heart as she swore. She stood up and slowly walked over to the window in her room.

Her hand fluttered to her stomach when she felt a nudge there. Her smile was radiant as it lit up her whole face. She hadn't smiled like that in years. _Welcome,_ she thought tentatively towards the other life she was carrying.

She was acknowledged with another nudge, this one seemed stronger.

As she gazed out at the pale pink sky, as the sun started to rise, she gently caressed the life in her womb. "Do not worry, little one. I'll take care of you." She promised.

The stars disappeared one by one; Tak stood standing there, her hand on her stomach. The moon began to slide down under the ground so that the sun could come upon in the sky, illuminating everything in its path.

Night has ended. Dawn has become.

….Yep and there you have it! The final chapter is complete! Hehehe…cliffhanger! Oh, and those poems were not mine. I copied them and they were just so beautiful that I couldn't resist putting them in my story! So, Disclaimer: I do not own those beautiful poems and I do not own Invader Zim. A special thanks to all of you peoples that I mentioned! I couldn't have finished this story without you! And one last poem before I finally end this story.

'Immature love says:

"I love you because I need you."

Mature love says:

"I need you because I love you"'

I think that is absolutely true! And that one was not mine either. I seriously hoped that you enjoyed Forbidden loves. Thank you all again for your help!

^. ^


End file.
